Breathe
by Monkeygirlz3
Summary: Or Cinderella and the not so fun ball, until the really awesome prince came along.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the popular fairytale Cinderella. I haven't written anything in a long time and thought it would be a good idea to post something. This was an assignment for my Psychology class, rewriting a popular fairytale but with a mental disorder. Have fun, and see if you can guess it.**

 _BREATHE_

 **or**

 _C_ _inderella: and The Not So Fun Ball_

 _Until the Really Awesome Prince Came Around_

Once upon a time there was a young girl, Ella, whose mother had recently passed away. Her father, who was of a noble lineage called the Anthracites, decided to remarry to a beautiful woman who had two beautiful daughters, of the some-what high middle-class family Brution. The father soon died and when he did Ella discovered that her step-mother and step-sisters, though beautiful on the outside, were vain and cruel. Ella's step-family swiftly through her into the kitchen and forced her to serve them. Because of this, Ella was constantly covered in ashes from the kitchen's fireplace, thus she was given the name Cinderella.

As the time passed Cinderella grew more and more uncomfortable with speaking to her step-family, because all they ever did to her was mock, judge and humiliate her; eventually it even came to the point where she felt nauseous when they even looked at her. As Cinderella avoided any contact with her step-family, they forgot all about her.

Until one day, the royal family decided to throw a ball, as the heir had returned from his trips as a diplomat to their allied nations. They invited all girls of age to come to the party, as the prince's parents wished for him to find a wife. The Brution's quickly prepared for the ball, then left. Cinderella was left behind While Cinderella wished to go, she was terrified. She didn't know what to do in a ball, or what to wear or how to act or eat or or-

Then suddenly, in a magnificent flash of light, a woman appeared. Cinderella even more terrified then before called out "Wh-who are you?"

"Why my dear," she spoke soothingly. Bending down to help Cinderella up, "Breathe darling. It's all right, you're safe. My name is Aine. I'm your Fairy Godmother. I'm here to help you get your wish."

"M-my wi-wish?" Cinderella stammered.

Aine smiled "Yes darling to go to the ball." Aine took Cinderella's arm and in a swirl of magic she had transformed Cinderella's rags into a stunning ball gown with glass slippers. She then transported them directly in front of the castle gates and was leading Cinderella up the steps, cutting off her protests Aine stated. "Now all of this wears off at midnight. When the clock strikes twelve your dress will once again become rags and you will go back to the kitchen. But above all don't be nervous, _breathe_ and everything will be fine. Now have fun!" And Aine popped away leaving Cinderella at the entrance to the castle.

Cinderella tentatively stepped in and quickly lost her nerve. She became overwhelmed and stumbled outside into the garden flushed and shaking. She sat down and tried to breathe evenly. The Prince, who had come out to escape the noise of the party, found her and comforted her. The two talked through the night, hiding from the party goes and enjoying each other's presence in the simplest of ways. She was about to tell Naham, the prince, her name when the clock began to strike twelve. She panicked, stumbled away, and disappeared; losing a glass slipper in the process Cinderella spent the rest of that night nauseous and fretting over her actions at the ball.

The next morning, the prince announced that he would be going around to all the houses in the kingdom to find the maiden he had spent his entire night with. When Naham came to the Brution household, Cinderella was hiding in the kitchen. Until she remembered what Aime had said 'above all don't be nervous, breathe and everything will be fine'. And so, Cinderella with shaking hands and knees, feeling as though she were about to throw up; walked out of the kitchen. She tried on the glass slipper and to no one's surprise it fit like a glove.

Cinderella once again became Ella Anthracite, now future queen of the realm. Even though she still became nervous Naham helped her along with many others and she always remembered to 'above all don't be nervous, _breathe_ and everything will be fine'.

 **If you couldn't guess it she had social anxiety disorder.**


End file.
